White Chritsmas
by The Masked Marauder00
Summary: When Kakashi goes on a 5 year mission and returns on Christmas Eve he is welcomed home by a song. a KakashixOC story GAAHH I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! I OWN NOTHING AND DONT PRETEND TO! Was orig. a one shot then a full lenghth now its a one shot again...


Kiku walked across the white scenery tree's poking up from the snow it was christmas eve and the silver haired jounin decided to take a break from the party going on to pay her respects to her fallen commrades she walked to the little clearing not making a trail in the snow she knelt and brushed the snow off from the little stone tracing the fammiliar names "Rin" she smiled "Obito" "Sakura" "Sasuke" then she whispered "and please bring kakashi back soon i dont want to loose another" she got up looking up she saw the deep blue sky stars twinkling over the navy backdrop she turned and picked a few pine branches and winter flowers she finished it off with a pinecone and laid it before the stone then walked slowly pulling her fur trimmed coat about her shifting her loose hair to fall over her shoulders ad around the scarf about her neck. no aminal stirred that night as she walked up to the outcropping of rock ontop of konoha forest, she sat on the edge and looked over the twinkling scene of konoha every shop and house covered in lights and snow "Silent Night...Holy Night... All is calm...all is bright" she sang softly "round young virgin mother and child holy infant so tender and mild...sleep in heavenly peace...sleep i heavenly peace" she sang again then stopped looking out on the plains outside of the city "Oh Holy Night the stars are brightly shining...it is the night of our dear saviors birth...long lay the world in sin and error pining...till he appeared and the soul felt its worth...a thrill of hope the weary world rejoices... for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn...fall on your knees! oh hear the angel's voices! oh night divine! oh night when christ was born...oh night! divine! oh night...oh night divine..." she sang and her voice peirced the silence of the night.

The Shinobi looked up he swore he heard singing as he came up on konoha after being away for 5 years he couldnt wait to see everyone again but he had to say something to rin and obito's grave first he walked to the clearing and found the stone cleared of snow and a little memorial he looked down two new names decorated the stone "sakura? sasuke?" he asked clearly upset "when did it happen?" he murmered then looked up "NOEL! NOEEEEEEEEEEEEEL oh night...oh night diviine. noooooeeeeel!!! NOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeel oh night...oooh night diivinee..." he heard from the mountain, he did hear music as he came!

Kiku sighed and hummed another song "im dreaming of a white christmas..." she murmered she stood up and brushed the snow from her coat when she heard the crunch of snow behind her she turned slowly.

He saw a girl at the edge of the cliff get up he walked towards her she looked like an angel in the soft light of konoha.

Kiku turned to face the person he was wearing a black cloak with fluffy silver hair a mask over his face and a hitai-ate she gasped.

The girl standing before him had flawless skin and green seaglass eyes long silver hair framed her face a look of shock on her graceful features.

It began to snow as kiku stared at the man before her a tear came down her cheek "ka-kashi..." she said running towards him she threw her arms around his neck buring her face in his neck "your back" she murmered.

A wave of recognition swept over him "Kiku-chan" he whispered enveloping her in his arms. She looked up at him "i was so afraid you wouldnt come back" she whispered "of course i was going to came back" he smiled slightly she leaned into him smiling as his warm breath fell over her face "i heard you singing" he said she looked up and blushed then looked to the ground "was i that loud?" she asked "i heard you from the plains" he said "ooh" she closed her eyes and buried her face in her gloves murming things like "how embarrassing" "no..." he lifted her chin "it was beautiful...it felt like i was coming home instead of just coming back" he said she smiled her cheeks still pink "merry christmas" she said "merry christmas" he replied leaning down and placing a kiss on her forhead she blushed as did he slightly. It Truly was her white christmas.


End file.
